


The Magic Feather

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bullies, Dad Gabriel, Gen, Protective Gabriel, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - I was just casually wondering if you could write a one shot for me about Gabriel and his daughter? maybe she's upset because of the meanies at school and refuses to go the next day, so Gabriel gives her something to help her ignore them (something that makes them mute when she gets upset). could you do that for me? thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Feather

Gabriel had been many things during his long, long lifetime – archangel, trickster, part time porn star – but being a father was a relatively new concept for him. And by far the scariest. When that little blonde bundle had been carefully placed in his arms nearly 12 years ago, all previous fears he’d ever possessed turned to dust; Michael, Lucifer, the destruction of Heaven, it all seemed so silly in comparison to the fear of anything, anything bad happening to the little girl he called his. After all his years of existence, he thought he had a good idea of what fear was. How wrong he was.

Still, as she grew, he thought he did a pretty good job of not letting it get to him. A happiness he didn't know existed filled their lives, which helped in some way to quell the fear – they laughed together, played together, built castles in the mud together. He taught her to read, and she helped him bake cupcakes on Sunday afternoons. They were so alike in so many ways, her long blonde hair and honey brown eyes seeming more and more like the ones that stared back from his mirror every day. And Father forbid they both shared a sweet tooth.

But fear has a way of striking when you least expect it. And Gabriel certainly didn't expect it that rainy Tuesday afternoon.

3.30pm on the dot, the front door slammed. Gabe, making pancakes and singing terribly, turned from the stove in the kitchen, fully expecting his daughter to come flying in for her usual after school hug. Instead, she made for the stairs, taking them two at a time till she reached the top, before slamming her bedroom door. Hard. His smile slipped from his face. A hard door slam was never a good slam.

“Trixie?” he called up to her, leaning over the banister to look up to her room. His heart stepped up a gear when she didn't answer.

“Trixie?” he tried again, wiping his hands on his apron as he ascended the stairs. Silence continued to pour back, mixed with a heady combo of anger and upset. Despite living with humans for so long, it still astounded Gabriel as to how much emotion they were capable of feeling. How they didn't combust more often was beyond him.

When only a sob answered his questioning knock, he let himself in. She was laying on her bed, staring at the empty wall beside her, the tears trekking down her face saying everything and nothing. Terrified as to what had happened to his usually bubbly daughter, he gently sat beside her and stroked her hair.

“What’s up princess?” 

“Nothing.”

“Hey come on now, I may not be the smartest cookie on the cake plate, but something’s got you down. Talk to me sweetie.”

Trixie sighed, sitting up and wiping the tear tracks from her face. 

“There’s these girls at school. They’re kinda bigger than me, and they say mean stuff when the teachers aren’t listening.” She stared down at her wringing hands. Gabe gently took one, rubbing a flour covered thumb over her knuckles. “I’m not going in tomorrow, and you can’t make me!” 

Gabe frowned. Who’d do that to his little girl? “What kind of stuff?”

She bit her lip, worrying it as she worried whether to tell. “Stuff about mom.” She simply said.

A maelstrom of rage whirled through Gabriel as he struggled to subdue the archangel within; no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t go round smiting thirteen year old girls. It would do Trixie no favours in the long run, and the neighbours might start talking. 

So he did what he always did. He smiled, and tried to come up with a trick that would make her smile again too.

“So we need something to make them shut up about mom, huh?” Gabe pondered theatrically. Trixie watched him from the corner of her eye, and wondered what her daft old dad was up to now. He appeared to have a light bulb moment, so when he whispered at her to close her eyes, she did.

Although her wonder turned to scepticism when she saw the feather cradled in her hands.

“A feather Dad? A feather is going to make the girls shut up?”

“Course it is, it’s a magic feather!” Gabe cried, running a finger down its tapered spine. “Whenever you’re feeling upset by what those meanies are saying, just give this a stroke. They’ll soon stop” he finished with a wink and a tap on the nose. 

She stared down at the feather, spinning it between her thumb and forefinger. It was quite beautiful, as far as feathers go – small but sturdy looking, with soft flowy barbs, turning gold, bronze and honey and the light took it. How her Dad had found it so quickly was beyond her. It was almost like he’d plucked it out of thin air...

“Thanks Dad, I’ll... I’ll give it a go.”

“That’s my girl.” He replied, holding her close. “Now let’s go rescue those pancakes!”

*~*~*

The next day at school, Trixie tried to avoid the girls. She did everything she could think of, from hiding in the loos between classes to eating lunch in the library. 

By the time fifth period rolled round, she thought she was safe. Until they walked into class. She forgot they shared Religious Studies together.

“I hear your mom ran away to live with the circus.”

“Even Jesus had a mom, why don’t you have a mom Trixie?”

“Well her dad is a janitor, maybe she didn't wanna live with trash!”

Their piercing laughter filled her ears as Trixie tried to ignore them. She could feel the feather like a little warm candle of light, and remembered what her Dad said. Grasping at it, she ran a finger through its downy edges, trying desperately to ignore their malicious words.

An easier feat to accomplish given the silence that had descended.

She glanced a peek at the girls seated next to her. Sure enough, they were still there, still trying to bring her down with their words. But every time they opened their mouths, sound refused to come out. Trixie gazed, astounded; it was like someone had turned the mute button on them. Laughter rose up inside her as they stared, bug eyed at each other, trying to work out what the hell had happened to them. And only Trixie knew the answer. Not that she was willing to help them out.

It was nice having the power for once. 

*~*~*

“Dad! Dad! It worked it worked it worked!” Trixie shouted as she came home that day, barrelling into the kitchen like an excitable puppy.

“Well hello to you to, kiddo!” Gabe crowed back, catching his daughter as she leaped into his hug. What remaining fear he’d had dropped from his shoulders as he spun her around the room, her laughter and giggles filling the air around them.

“I did what you told me to – I stroked the feather and they stopped talking, they couldn't speak or anything!”

“What can I say? Magic feathers, they've never steered me wrong.” He chuckled into her hair, holding her tight. She pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

“Thanks Dad. You’re the best” She smiled sweetly to him.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Gabe whispered back, touching his forehead with hers. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to nonnie for this fab request! I don;t get to write much Gabriel so this was fun to do :) If you'd like to request an SPN fic come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com x


End file.
